


The Pack Think's They Know What's Going On (Stiles Proves Them Wrong).

by fanfics_a_must007



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Coming Out, Derek is a bit of a asshole, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, The Pack is Confused, but he's just worried about the pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_a_must007/pseuds/fanfics_a_must007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack thinks Stiles is hiding a girlfriend from them, Stiles tells them their wrong, but no one believes him. Or that story where the pack thinks they know what's on, but are wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack Think's They Know What's Going On (Stiles Proves Them Wrong).

**Author's Note:**

> My first crossover story (it's a Teen Wolf/Vampire Diaries crossover), I hope you like it. Leave comments, let me know what's up.

They had just started a pack meeting when Stiles ran in late.

"Sorry, sorry! I lost track of time and didn't realize it was so late," Stiles said.

This happened a lot, (Stiles showing up late) and normally they thought nothing of it, but this time was different. Firstly, Stiles was apologizing. Secondly, he smelled like someone else, someone they didn't know.

"No problem, bro. Who were you with," Scott asked curiously.

Stiles whipped his head around and stated, "No one Scott."

Every werewolf heard the skip in his heartbeat as he lied. Stiles must have realized they knew he was lying cause he groaned and said, "It's nothing Scottie, forget about it."

Then Stiles pulled out his book and tried to ignored the questioning looks the werewolves were giving him. After a few minutes of looking at Stiles they shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it and moved on. A few seconds later his phone went off.

 

From Sexy:

Where'd you go???

 

Stiles groaned as he realized he left without telling him, he hastily sent his reply.

 

To Sexy:

Sorry, forgot about "meeting." Make it up to you later??

 

From Sexy:

Okay, dinner at my place?

 

To Sexy:

Yeah, see you then.

 

He was smiling as he put his phone back and when looked up he saw the pack staring at him with weird expressions on their faces. Then Erica's face lit up and she understood completely (or at least she thought so).

"You have a girlfriend," Erica exclaimed.

"NO!! I don't-" but before Stiles could finish, Scott yelled over top of him.  

"What!?"

"He's got a girlfriend! It makes sense, that's why he was late. He was to busy wooing his girl to notice the time. Who is she Stiles, Huh? Give me all the dirty details" Erica said.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Stiles stated annoyed.

"Of course you do, know tell me who is she," Erica asked, not believing Stiles at all.

Before Stiles could reply Jackson spoke up, "There's no way Stilinski got a girl, he's to ugly for that."

"Shut your mouth Jackson, I could too have a girlfriend if I wanted. I mean you've got one so obviously anyone could get a girl," Stiles shouted in reply.

Soon the whole pack was arguing and asking Stiles about his "girlfriend." Stiles insisted he didn't have one, but Erica did and that meant everyone did, except for Boyd and Derek, they didn't say anything, they just sat there looking at the pack argue. And also Jackson who refused to believe Stiles had a girl at all. Soon Scott was asking why he didn't tell him, his best friend and Erica was guessing and it was getting to be to much for Stiles. He growled, annoyed by their questioning and false claims and whipped out his phone before sending a text.

 

To Sexy:

Get over here now!!!

 

A few seconds later he got his response. 

 

From Sexy:

What's happening, are you okay??

 

To Sexy:

Yes, now get over here, their killing me!!

 

Stiles put his phone back in his pocket knowing he was on his way and wouldn't be texting back. He continued to sit there ignoring their questions and just waited. After a few minutes Stiles heard his car pull up, so did the rest of the pack it seemed, by the way they shut up. He smirked as they looked between him and the door with confused looks on their face. Then he got up and when to answer the door. When he opened the door he was not disappointed with what he saw. He was standing there leaning against the door, looking smooth and as cool as ever.

"You gonna invite me in," He asked.

"Who are you," Derek questioned the strange man.

"You find out in due time, why don't you invite me in first," He said smirking.

Seeing the look n Derek's face told Stiles that he was gonna question it so he told, "Let him in Sourwolf, he's a friend."

Derek looked unsure, but did as Stiles asked. The man then sauntered in and sat down on the couch like he owned the place.

"Nice place you've got here," He said looking around the room.

"Who are you," Derek questioned again.

The man smirked and said, "Damon Salvatore and-"

"My boyfriend," Stiles exclaimed walking over and plopping down besides Damon, snuggling up to him. The other man responded by putting his arm around his shoulders.

Everyone froze and looked at the two men with blank expressions on their faces. They stood there like that for a few minutes, pondering the thought of Stiles with a man before Scott shouted out, "Hey! You never told me you were gay!"

Stiles laughed and said, "I'm actually Bisexual, but I get what you mean Scottie. Sorry I never told you, it was just never brought up and there was never a good time to bring it up either."

Scott pouted at him and said, "You should have found the time to tell me."

"What did you want me to do? Just bring it up at some random time and say, 'Hey Scottie, I'm glad nothing magical is trying to kill us this week, oh and by the way, I'm bisexual and have a hot vampire boyfriend that comes around every once in a while, also I'm not a virgin and we have amazing sex.' I can't-" Stiles froze, just processing what he said. Damon beside him smirked, but he could feel the other's uneasiness, worried about what was to come.

"He's a what," Derek yelled, eyes glowing red.

"Well... he might be an 100 year old vampire," Stiles said ignoring the stares from the others and facing Derek head on.

"Stiles why are you being so stupid!? He could be an enemy or a mass murderer or something and you just invite him into our lives. You can't just think about what you want Stiles, you have to think about the pack's safety first. What's wrong with you," Derek screamed.

Stiles stood up, as did Damon who seemed to be holding Stiles back.

"The only things that's wrong with me is how your taking this! You should be happy for me, I finally found someone I really like, who likes me back, but your treating me and Damon like some problem you need to get rid of and I will not take that! I've been here for you and the pack for a long time and yet you still don't trust me! I can't believe this," Stiles yelled, "I'm leaving and I'm taking Damon with me, if you wanna talk at be home, but don't come to me if you're not gonna listen or are gonna be a prick about this."

With that Stiles left and took Damon with him. The pack stood there shell-shocked, that (a) Stiles had a boyfriend, (b) he's a vampire, and (c) apparently they were serious and Stiles didn't like that they were being treated like... something. After a few more minutes the pack turned to Derek and yelled at him about how he could be so dumb and how he could think that Stiles would cause them problems, Stiles wasn't like that, etc. After a good half-hour of them raving at him he sunk down in his seat and said, "I messed up didn't I?"

Everyone nodded, looking towards the door Stiles left through.

~ten minutes later~

Damon had went to his apartment a few minutes after they left, he didn't want to go because he was worried for Stiles. But Stiles assured him it would be fine, so he left. He was glad that Damon left when Derek came in his window a good forty-five minutes later.

"Hey," Derek said. feeling awkward.

Stiles nodded back, not speaking and waiting to see how this would turn out.

After a few minutes of looking anywhere but at Stiles Derek turned to him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overreact, I was just worried about the pack and you, and-"

"It's okay Derek, I understand. I was just mad and pissed at you for being such a jerk, but I understand," Stiles said smiling softly.

Derek nodded at him, letting silence fill the air. Then Derek looked down and back up again. "Would, um you bring Damon to dinner tonight? So we could get to, um know him," Derek asked.

Stiles smiled at him, knowing that Derek was trying even though his instinct wasn't to trust people easily. He was trying to show Stiles that he trusted him and that he was an important member of the pack and a beloved friend, by trusting Stiles' decision. Stiles knew the man was trying and that was enough for him, he nodded. Derek then smiled a soft smile and nodded in return before turning to leave, to inform the pack of the plans for tonight. Stiles sighed when Derek jumped from the window and thought, Werewolf Pack/Family + Vampire Boyfriend + Dinner = Disaster, but that didn't stop Stiles from smiling and texting his boyfriend about dinner tonight. After he was finished texting Damon, Stiles sighed and thought about how tonight could go, he hoped it went well. After all he may love his pack, but he also loves Damon and if he had to make a choice, he didn't know what he would do. Sighing once again he turn around and when back to his computer, praying for tonight to go okay, for everybody.

The End.


End file.
